


I know my sister like I know my own mind

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More tags later, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: It had been banned by the Kryptonian High Council centuries ago, but it was the only way to save Alex.





	1. I love my sister more than anything in this life.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [kissing under the mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707792) by [dare121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121). 



> Thanks to dare121 for letting me use their idea for ch 9 as a basis for this fic :D you rock

Right from the beginning everything had gone wrong with this mission. So it shouldn't really be a surprise that this was how it ended.

 

A mixed alien breed, strong but stupid, had attacked earth and everyone had gathered to fight, even Batman. They managed to kill the invaders and send a messaged to the rest, that earth would fight, but amongst all the celebration and glory Kara noticed that Alex was missing.

When she finally found her sister, she was lying in a body shaped crater with one of the dead aliens on top of her, she was barely breathing and every bone in her body was broken. She had been slammed down and crushed beneath one of those things. Kara quickly moved the alien of her and called for help.

 

“Kara, I’m sorry but there is nothing else I can do” J'onn informed her once Alex was lying on the bed at the DEO.

 

“ _No_ ” Kara all but roared, “There has to be something” She couldn’t loose Alex, Alex was the one person in any universe that she needed more than anything. She had managed to come to terms with the death of her family and Krypton’s destruction, but this would break her. Wait krypton…

 

“Kara? I said you should call Eliza” J’onn repeated.

 

“No J’onn I need you to call Kal-El and tell him to meet me at the fortress” Kara said, not bothering to call him Clark. She looked in the drawer where she knew Alex had hidden a Kryptonite knife. She would need it.

 

She went over to where Alex was laying, so still, so broken. She wrapped her in three blankets before lifting her into her arm and hovering above the ground to move her as little as possible. The entire time she was listing to her weak heartbeat and labored breath, begging Rao to give her enough time.

 

The flight to the fortress was quick but felt so dreadfully long as Kara had to make sure that Alex was still alive.

 

When she landed softly on the ground she saw that the secret door to the fortress was open. Kal-EL must be in there.

 

“Kara, what is going on?” Clark asked. Both he and J’onn were there

 

“I’m saving Alex” Kara said shortly and started preparing.

 

“But how? J’onn said that there is nothing more to do…” He asked

 

“How good is your High Kryptonese?” Kara asked fully ignoring his question

 

“Okay-ish, why? Kara what are you planning?”

 

“For all that I’ve lost and sacrificed, Rao owes this to me” Kara said.

 

She laid Alex gently down on the floor and unwrapped her broken right arm.

 

“kara” J’onn tried

 

Kara went up to the controls and spoke clearly.

 

“Show me the incarnation for the soul sharing ritual”

 

“The ancient act of soul sharing is no longer in use as it was deemed dangerous and vulgar by the high council.” The robotic voice spoke.

 

“Show me the records anyways” Kara demanded

 

“Yes Kara Zor-El”

 

Then the screen showed a document with ancient and forgotten rituals.

 

“Kal-El, I need you to read that out loud.” Kara said pointing at the screen.

 

“Only if you tell me what the hell is going on.” He demanded, finally losing his cool.

 

“I am going to share my soul, my life force, with Alex in the hope that it will heal her enough to safe her” Kara said, that was the short version.

 

“And if it doesn't save her?” J’onn said.

 

“Then I die” She replied

 

“What?” Clark asked.

 

“That’s one of the reasons it was banned, if one part dies the other dies too, in a matter of minutes.” Kara explained.

 

“Kara, you can’t die. The world needs you” J’onn said

 

“The world has a whole battalion of superheroes, but I need Alex. If I don’t do this and she dies I’ll fly our bodies into Rao so we can be together in death” Kara said, they had never seen her this determined, scared or angry before.

 

“Okay I’ll do it” Clark said

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Read that out loud, it’s High Kryptonese, I’ll do the rest”

 

As Clark began reading Kara pulled out the knife and cut up Alex’s hand, using the blood she drew strange marking and wrote on her neck and face before using the knife to cut down the chest of her dress in order to draw on her chest.

 

Once she was finished she cut up her own hand and copied the markings on Alex’s body.

 

As Clark was finishing up the rites both Kara and Alex were gently lift off of the ground in a soft blue light.

 

They swirled together in the air before Kara took Alex’s hand and place it on her chest and likewise put her own hand over Alex’s heart.

 

The words Kara spoke in Kryptonese translated roughly into.

 

“ _From this day on we will be one under Rao’s light, your pain will be my pain, your joy will be my joy and your death will be my death, half of me is now yours._ ”

 

Then all of a sudden the glowing stopped and Kara had to catch Alex before she crashed to the ground.

 

“So, what now?” J’onn asked

 

“Now we go back to the DEO and hope we make it through the night” Kara said, she looked like she was about to pass out.

 

“Here” J’onn said softly as he took Alex from her arms. “I’ll fly her back”

 

Clark looked at the pale almost sick looking Kara and decided

 

“Come on, I’ll fly you back, you look like you need it.” He said and bend so Kara could climb onto his back.        

 

Once they were back at the DEO both Kara and Alex were placed in the sunlight dispensers.

 

Clark stayed and talked to Kara while they recovered.

 

“So, what were the other reasons the ceremony was banned?” Clark asked.

 

“Sorry?” Kara asked

 

“You said that there were some reasons for why the High council banned the ritual”

 

Kara looked away-

 

“At first it was seen as something sacred, an unbreakable bond, but then it was abused… people realized how easy it would be to kill others by killing their mates, or manipulate them” Kara began.

“The two bonded share emotions, life force and in this case powers. But there are drawbacks, if one of us is hurt the other will feel it, if one dies the other will die too and a deep connection can lead to the sharing of memories and skills.” Kara explained.

 

“Oh” was all Clark said. “So what is your plan now? Either you live with her or you die”

 

“Can I tell you something?” Kara asked

 

“Shoot” Clark replied

 

“There is a reason why I knew the ritual. When I was 11 my parents did the soul sharing ceremony, it was illegal and I was the only one they trusted to do it, it was my mother’s idea and I remember thinking that she was so _selfish_ , because if one of them died then would lose both my parents.” Kara said

 

“And now?” Clark asked

 

“It is still selfish, but I understand it now, not wanting to live without your mate” she explained

 

“You love her don’t you?” he questioned

 

“Of course I do, she’s my sister” Kara said, the word still left a bad taste in her mouth

 

“Kara, you have to stop hiding behind that… you are in love with, aren’t you?”

 

Kara didn't know how to answer that. Eliza had always pushed the mantra that they were sister, but it had never felt that way and they both knew it.

 

“I do, I love her _so_ much” Kara replied with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Alex had to live, she needed her to live.


	2. Call your girlfriend, It's time you had the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up...

The following week Kara was in and out of consciousness, while Alex remained asleep, Alex was draining Kara’s powers and Kara barely had the energy sit up when Eliza came.

 

“J’onn told me what happened” was all she said.

 

“Eliza, It’s good to see you” Kara began.

 

“Did you not think that after all your sister gave you, that she deserved peace?” Eliza asked, her voice was harsh and sounded like it might break at the next word.

 

“ _Peace?_ You wanted me to let her die?” Kara wanted to yell and scream but she was so drained that her voice came out in a shouting whisper.

 

“What you have done is illegal and sinful, Clark told me, and now I will loose _both_ of my daughters” Eliza insisted.

 

Kal-El had told her about the ritual, told her that it was “illegal” and “Sinful.” How dare he?

 

“I don't know what my cousin told you Eliza but the ritual I preformed to save your daughter was a beautiful joining of our souls… something even deeper that marriage.” Kara said before continuing.

 

“And no you wont lose two daughters, because you’ve only ever had one. When I came to this planet and was placed with you I was 13 and had spent 24 years in the phantom zone where my mind and body rested, asleep, but developing… I was supposed to be 36 by the time I arrived, so no I was never your child” She finished.

 

“How dare you, I took you in, I fed you and loved you” Eliza said.

 

“No Alex did, _Alex_ held me when I cried at night, looking at the empty spot where my planet used to be, it was _Alex_ who taught me the language and customs of this country, _Alex_ who smelled like home and _Alex_ who loved me more that anything, and I thank Rao that I did spent 24 years in the phantom zone, because it allowed us to grow up together.” Kara retorted

 

Eliza shook her head.

 

“I do not care if both of you like girls in one way or the other, but you were raised to be sisters. There is something you should know, about a month before Alex left for college I came home early, you were a work, and I caught your sister… eh… enjoying herself, with a picture of you in her hand. I told her that you were her sister and that I never wanted her to indulgence in such shameful and sinful behavior again” Eliza confessed.

 

Kara felt her heartbeat quicken with anger and her blood boil.

 

“ _You_ were the reason she moved, the reason for our fall out and why she started drinking?” It was phrased as a question but they both knew it wasn't.

 

“Jeremiah made me promise to protect her, even from those that meant well… I never realized that he meant _you_ ” Kara said. Eliza had never seen that look on her face before, of pure hatred and betrayal.

 

“D-dad, wasn't kidding w-when he said that your voice could wake the d-d-dead” came a shaky voice next to Kara, a voice she’d missed so much.  

 

“ALEX, baby, you’re awake” Kara said scrambling to get out of bed.

 

“Hey Kara, wh-why do I have the feeling that you did something drastic” Alex said with a weak smile.

 

The check ups lasted two hours. First Alex, whose bones had healed at an amazing phase and it, was now only the left leg and ankle along with the right wrist that needed to heal. Then Kara, who was in no worse shape than before but was ordered back for more tests later, Eliza stayed to consult at both check ups.

 

When they were finally deemed fit to rest, and only rest, at home Kara offered that Alex could stay with her.

 

“No” Eliza had answered before Alex could even open her mouth.

 

“I’d love to Kara, you also said that you needed to tell me something” Alex replied with her usually sweet, reserved for Kara, smile.    

 

“Great, I’ll fly you” Kara said excitement clear in her voice.

 

“ _No_ ” both Alex and Eliza said, that was the only thing they agreed upon.

 

“Come on Alex, it’s flying or the wheelchair, and that wont be nearly as much fun” Kara tried.

 

Alex let out a sigh.

 

“Fine, flying it is”

 

“Yay” Kara said and scooped Alex up into her arms.

 

This felt right, she wearing her Supergirl costume, her family crest adorned her chest and the person she loved above all else in her arms… she could really get used to this.

 

Once they arrived at Kara’s apartment, it was further away but also larger. Kara insisted on carrying Alex to bed and tucking her in, she even moved the TV from the living room so Alex wouldn't be bored.

 

“Come on” Kara said as she cuddled up next to Alex on the bed, take out and Coke on a tray between them. “We’ll watch something and just have a nice time until all of this has settled down.”

 

“I’m not in the mood for Homeland” Alex said before taking a bite of pizza.

 

“I know, we can watch something you like” Kara offered with a smile

 

“Oh really, you’re letting _me_ chose” Alex said after swallowing her bite.

 

“Yes, and I know that you are going to chose Rick & Morty and I’m fine with it” Kara promised

 

“Well then, Rick & Morty it is” Alex said grabbing the remote from Kara.

 

After the first two episodes, something with a party that got out of hand, Alex paused.

 

“Oh thank Rao” Kara mumbled as the mindless, slightly racist, show was paused.

 

“Kara we need to talk” Alex began, unable to keep it in any longer.

 

“ _Alex_ …”

 

“What mom said, about why I moved out” Alex took a deep breath, her heart was beating fast and her eyes felt like they were burning with tears.

 

“You don’t have to…”

 

Kara tried to stop her, she didn't need to say it, but Alex ignored her and kept going.

 

“No, I need to confess this. What she said was true” Alex said and refused to look at Kara but instead stared at the remote in her hands.

 

“That you were touching yourself to a picture of me? I already knew that” Kara confessed and gently put her hand on Alex shoulder.

 

Tears fell down Alex’s cheeks. She’d never felt so humiliated in her life, not when her mom had caught her, not even when Maggie rejected her.

 

“You _knew_?” Alex managed to croak out.

 

Kara nodded.

 

“Alex I am an alien with super hearing and x-ray vision… I could hear you when you masturbated, I could hear you whisper my name… sometimes I’d spy on you when you did it, I hated myself after but it didn't stop me.” Kara confessed and finally Alex looked up at her.

 

“Really?” Alex asked. This was too good to be true. Did Kara feel this way about her too? Was she not disgusted by Alex’s feelings?

 

“Yes” Kara said. It was time to lay all the cards on the table. “I could, and still can, smell it when you’re aroused. For some reason it reminds me of Krypton, it smells so sweet, like home.”

 

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush and look away, she hated talking about sex.

 

“So all the nights I thought about you, you should hear me, smell me and see me?” Alex asked.

 

“You might as well have been next to me.” Kara answered.

 

“But you are the only person I’ve ever been physically attracted to, and as you know on Krypton sex was a taboo, an act no one preformed, and I was raised to believe that. But when I first landed on earth and saw you I knew you were the most beautiful thing in the universe, and after a year or so the attraction came” Kara explained.

 

“…I wanted to make you my partner, my _wife_ ” Kara continued.

 

“A year after you arrived? You wanted to marry then, well from what I gathered you’ve gotten what you wanted.” Alex said with a soft, almost fond tone.

 

“Alex, I know I broke your trust and I’m sorry.” Kara said

 

“Oh Kara, you didn't break my trust. I’ve would have liked to be awake for the ceremony but that’s all” Alex reassured.

 

“But I bound our souls for life, I don’t think you understand Alex this is unbreakable. If you die I die, if you get hurt I can feel it, if you are sad I can feel it… if you masturbate I can feel it and vice versa.” Kara insisted.

 

“Kara I know that, and I know that it will be intense, especially when I get some of your powers, but we were always connected soul wise, apart from sex we’ve been together in every way since the beginning and I am not backing down now” Alex swore.

 

“So, are we doing this?” Kara asked nervously

 

“We don’t really have a choice, but yes we are” Alex confirmed.

 

Kara placed one hand on Alex’s cheek, stroking it softly, the other hand was playing with her hair.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked

 

Alex looked shocked and a bit nervous at the question but didn’t answer.

 

Kara took that as a no and dropped her hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m moving too fast…” Kara began.

 

Alex shook her head.

 

“No, I just had to make sure that all of this isn’t a Black Mercy dream” She joked.

 

“Oh right” Kara tired, and failed, to hide her disappointment.

 

“Kara no, it’s just an hang-up of mine okay? My mind is still screaming that you are my sister and that this is wrong” Alex apologized

 

“I know, I’ll give you time. But it’s wrong okay? I was only your foster sister out of convenience, but now I am your wife” Kara replied and began playing with Alex’s fingers.

 

“ _Wife_ ” Alex repeated.

 

“Yep, I’ll get us rings and everything” Kara said happily

 

“Won’t it be suspicious if Supergirl is suddenly wearing a wedding ring?” Alex asked, but she secretly loved the idea of laying claim on Supergirl.

 

“I don’t really care, let the whole universe know that Supergirl’s a married woman” Kara said.

 

“Kara, you know very well what will happen if word gets out that Supergirl is married.” Alex reasoned

 

“Fine, you are married to Kara Danvers but Supergirl get to flirt with you every now and then, deal?” Kara asked jokingly and put her hand out for Alex to shake.

 

Alex let out a small laugh and shook Kara’s hand.

 

“Deal” She agreed.

 

“I have a confession to make” Kara said.

 

“Wow this is turning in to a Sunday at church” Alex lightly joked but gave Kara a reassuring smile

 

“I think you’ll like this one” Kara smiled and continued. “In order to activate the Heat vision you have to be turned on, Clark told me so. The first time I activated it, accidentally, I was listing to you eh, you know. After that every time I have to use it I think about you.”

 

“Wow.” That was all Alex could manage.

 

“Wow’ that’s all?” Kara asked.

 

“So when you are fighting the Big Bad of the week, you are having dirty thoughts about me?” Alex asked clearly amused.

 

“ _Alex_ ” Kara wined, embarrassed.

 

Alex laughed and leaned in to kiss Kara on the cheek, but Kara turned her face and caught her lips.


	3. They'll see in time, I know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to dinner.

The kiss wasn't an explosion of passion, but a gentle caress that seemed to whisper sweet nothings of love. When they broke apart Kara smiled softly at Alex.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said but it really didn't sound like it.  

 

“I’m sure you are.” Alex said trying to sound cross, but she couldn’t help a small smile.

 

Kara can feel how nervous and tired Alex is. She feels the emotions wash over her almost as if they were her own.

 

“Kara?” Alex asks

 

“Yeah”

 

“How would this work on Krypton? This marriage?” Alex questions

 

“Well Kryptonian marriages are much different from earth’s, we marry only for political gain and security of our bloodlines” Kara said “There is no real need for love or intimacy, as we’ve found ways to create life without the need of sex.”

 

“So if we were married according to Kryptonian law?” Alex pushed.

 

“If we assume that your parents had the same jobs as here on earth, then you would be almost ranked high enough to marry me, normally your family would still have to pay ‘tribute’ in order for us to be married, but as your parents have no sons and my house is older than yours my family would pay your family ‘reimbursements’ for ending your house as any child between us would belong to my house. And again your house being lower in the hierarchy, you would be branded with the family crest to make sure you were loyal to only my house.” Kara explained.

 

Growing up on Krypton this had been normal for her. She’d expected to marry into one of the elite houses like her own, probably someone a little lower in order for her family to keep their name and she would spent the rest of her life with the person her parents chose as there was no divorces on Krypton.

 

After spending time on Earth she realized how insane, and dated, that idea was. People should be able to marry whom ever they wanted to.

 

“Wow, that’s intense and kind of medieval.” Alex wondered out loud.

 

“Yeah, but that was how it was done”

 

“But what if you didn’t like your husband or wife?” Alex asked

 

“Then you would, discreetly, enjoy the company of another” Kara replied

 

“A lover?”

 

“No it wasn’t sexual, it’s more an emotional connection.”

 

“Oh”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Kara?” Alex asked after minutes of silence

 

“Yeah?” Kara replied

 

“If it’s ever possible, would you like me to take your last name?"  Alex palms were sweating as she asked.

 

“’Alexandra Zor-El’ I don’t know, I’ve kind of gotten used to Alex Danvers” Kara said in lieu of an answer.

 

“Kara, I can feel what you are feeling, you don’t have to feel guilty… it’s not ungrateful to my parents if you want me to carry your family name.” Alex assured her while softly petting her long hair.

 

“Do you think it would be risky? What if we had both?” Kara asked perking up after Alex’s assurance.    

 

“Oh, like Alexandra Zor-El Danvers and Kara Zor-El Danvers?” Alex offered.

 

“Uh I like the sound of that” Kara replied with a happy smile.

 

“You do realize that we have a lot of work in front of us right? We have to undo your adoption.” Alex said

 

“In order of us to get married?” Kara asked

 

“Yes, we need to convince Eliza to undo it.” Alex said already dreading it

 

“That is going to be so hard.” Kara complained

 

“I know that but I want to be legally married to you, also you kind of own me a wedding” Alex said making her point.

 

“Fine, but you have to be the one to ask” Kara demanded

 

“Coward” Alex sniggered

 

“Hey! It’s your mom” Kara insisted

“Fine” Alex agreed.

 

They didn't talk after that; they didn’t need to as they could both feel the contentment and love form the other.

 

Alex fell asleep dreading how to ask her mother and Kara fell asleep listening to Alex’s heartbeat, wondering what their children would look like.

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

 

It took another two weeks of mandatory resting before Alex was cleared for duty. On the last day of her sick leave she had invited her mother to dinner.

 

Much to both Alex and Kara’s surprise Eliza had accepted the invitation and made the journey to Kara’s apartment, where they had pretty much been living since the incident.

Halfway through the slightly awkward and overly polite small talk over dinner Alex broke the dam.

 

“Mom, there is something I, or eh we, have been meaning to ask you” Alex said. Kara could feel the jitters from Alex running through her body.

 

“Oh, and what is that dear?” Eliza asked, her expression was neutral but you could sense something off in her voice.

 

“I need you to do us a favor. We need you to undo Kara’s adoption, so we can legally get married. I know that you are against it mom, and that I disappoint you, but please after this you will never have to see us again and I swear we wont-“ Alex babbled.

 

Eliza stood up from her seat and Kara could feel Alex’s dread as she walked to her. Eliza pulled Alex’s chair out from the table and crunched down in front of her.

 

“Alexandra, my baby, I have loved since I first found out I was pregnant. I once overheard you asking your father whether I hated you because I got pregnant during my studies, the answer to that is no dear, I love you more that anything in this life. I know I was never the best or most attentive mother and when Kara arrived it might have seemed like I neglected you. But I only want what is best for you.” Eliza took a deep, deep, breath and continued.

 

“And I now realize that the best thing for you is Kara. So I’ll sign the papers and if it means anything, you have my blessing.” She finished.

 

Alex was silently crying by the time she was done, she could probably count on her fingers the number of times her mother had said ‘ I love you’ in her life.

 

Kara however, was a bit more suspicious.    

 

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Kara inquired and made sure to keep her voice light.    

 

Eliza looked over at Kara. She knew that she didn’t believe her, something had broken between them.

 

“J’onn came to see me after the two of you were released from the DEO. He came to share with me the pain of loosing ones children, he told me that even though the two of you weren’t dead our relationship would die if I didn't change my view on your relationship.” Eliza confessed

 

“J’onn came to you?” Kara asked

 

“He loves you two like a father you know” Eliza answered.

 

“So, if we are undoing your adoption you’ll still need a fake name before you get married.” Eliza said

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking Kent, like Clark” Kara said.

 

“Really? You’ve never told me that.” Alex said looking at Kara with a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

 

“I know, it’s very new and not permanent as I’ll marry Zor-El Danvers.” Kara assured Alex.

 

“Zor-El Danvers?” Eliza asked

 

“Yeah mom, we wanted to do both last names.” Alex explained.

 

“That’s nice” was all Eliza said, this would take some getting use to.

 

“So, Alex tells me that you are a reporter now” Eliza said changing the subject for the rest of the night.

 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

 

“So... That was a nice evening.” Kara said once they were done brushing their teeth in the bathroom they stood there, keeping eye contact in the mirror.

 

“I know, who would have thought that she’d come around like that.” Alex replied

 

Kara picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her long blond locks.

 

“It was really nice of J’onn to talk to her, we have to remember to thank him” Kara said

 

Alex watched her, mesmerized by the delicate movements of her strong body.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yes” Kara replied as always

 

“You said that on Krypton I’d have been branded with the house of El’s coat of arms, right?”

 

“Yes” Kara said, a bit worried as to where this was going.

 

“I want to get it tattooed.” Alex said with a clear determination.

 


	4. You're on my heart just like a tattoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some creative liberties with the Lucanian from Dr. Who

Alex felt her body bobble with joy and she couldn’t tell if it was hers or Kara’s. In one fluid motion Kara had lifted her off of the bathroom floor and was slowly spinning her around. 

“Are you for real?” Kara asked trying to suppress her smile. 

“Yes, if you’ll allow it” Alex answered looking down into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Alex” Kara breathed she couldn't believe that Alex would do that willingly, that she would emerge herself into the Kryptonian marriage rituals in order to make Kara feel more at home. 

“Put me down, please” Alex smiled 

Kara softly, and reluctantly, put Alex down unto the bathroom floor.

“Kara, I love you more that anything and in order for this to work, really work, then we have to respect each others cultures and I can feel, deep in my being, how important this is to you and that means that it is important to me too.” Alex explained while walking into the bedroom to change into her pajamas, a tank top and long grey wool pants. 

“Where are you going to get it?” Kara called from the bathroom, where she changed in to her boy shorts and a pink t-shirt. 

Kara heard Alex move behind her and before she knew it she felt a soft hand on the back of her neck, between her shoulder blades. 

“Hmm, maybe right here.” Alex answered 

“Won’t that hurt?” Kara said and turned around to face Alex

“No more that the other choice” Alex said and placed her hand on Kara’s chest, right above her cleavage. 

“What would you prefer?” Asked Alex. 

Kara looked down at Alex’s chest and blushed. 

“I guess that counts as an answer” Alex replied and tried to contain her smile. 

“No, I mean it’s your choice, you are already doing so much for me.” Kara said 

“Kara, just answer the question… front or back.” 

“Alex” 

“Kara” Alex said, giving her the look.

“Okay, Okay the front.” Kara finally admitted. 

Alex let out a laugh and Kara blushed even deeper. 

“Yeah I thought so, now let’s go to bed before your Heat Vision accidentally turns on.” Alex said and pushed Kara towards the bedroom. 

“Oh no, I should never have told your that” Kara groaned 

“Nope.” Alex replied “ Now all I’ll be able to think next time we are on a mission and you use the Heat Vision is that you are having dirty thoughts about me” Alex smiled as she laid down on her side of the bed. 

“Who said they are about you?” Kara asked slyly as she climbed under the covers on her own side. 

Alex turned onto her side so she was facing Kara.

“You did. If not me then who?” Alex asked clearly not amused 

“Well, I eh I mean it’s mostly you” Kara stumbled. 

“Kara you can tell me, I won’t be mad.” Alex promised 

“Eh like I said it’s mostly you, but, you see, Lena Luther isn’t exactly ugly I mean with those eyes and her…” Kara trailed off when she saw the look on Alex’s face. It was jealousy.

“Or I could just stop talking, I mean what do I really know about that kind of thing” Kara said after a period of silence. 

“It’s okay, natural even, to find other people attractive Kara” Alex assured her 

“I know, but I love you, you are the one I want to be with.” Kara replied 

“So?’ it’s still natural to find other people that your partner attractive.” 

“Oh, then who do you find attractive?” Kara asked her 

Alex gave her a look, and oh what a look it was.

“Right, stupid question of course its Maggie.” Kara heard Alex’s heart skip a beat at the mention of Maggie. Kara pretended it didn't hurt. 

“Yeah her and…” 

“and?” Kara asked 

Alex smirked. 

“Well Lena Luther isn’t exactly ugly. ” Alex said.

Kara paused for a moment then let out a breathy laugh. 

“Come on, let’s go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow” Alex said and kissed Kara’s cheek before turning off the lights. 

The next morning was a rushed hectic one, they both over slept and Alex was further from work than she was used to. In the end they hugged goodbye in a hurry and went their separate ways. 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

“Hey Kara, I heard what happened, are you okay?” James asked once Kara entered the building. 

“Oh good morning Jimmy, yeah both Alex and I are okay.” Kara knew the answer was shorter than usual but she didn't know exactly how much he knew. 

“I’m glad to hear it” He replied and gave her his trademark smile. 

“I was wondering if there-“ He began but was cut off by a voice he hated. 

“Danvers, nice of you to show up after three weeks.” Snapper called while walking over to them

“I can throw you into the sun” Mumbled Kara with a smile frozen on her face. 

“Mr. Snapper, good to see you again.” Kara said. 

“I wish I could say the same. Seeing as you are behind you get to write the piece, neutral piece, on whether or not our ‘Alien’ movies are racist… you have till the end of the week.” He said and threw down the paper that no doubt held her assignment, on the table next to her. 

Kara sighed; she hoped Alex’s day was better. 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

“Again Agent Danvers.” J’onn said as she hit the pressure measuring boxing bag. 

Kara had been right, Alex had indeed gotten some of Kara’s speed and strength. The blood test had reviled that her metabolism had gone up and her cell regeneration had improved beyond human too. In short; she was harder, better, faster, stronger. 

Eliza had called them with the conclusion that Alex was now a Meta Human and she would age much slower than normal humans, the speed of her cell regeneration meant that she could in theory age beyond a hundred years without looking older than 50 or 60. 

Alex liked the sound of that. 

They hadn’t tested her Heat Vision or flying but her skin was harder, not impenetrable like Kara’s, but hard like Kevlar. 

At lunch Alex asked for a break, she had and errant. 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

“Alexandra, I’m so glad you called.” Gwen said as she saw Alex entre the tattoo shop. 

“Gwendolyn, you know I hate it when you call me that” Alex replied with a kind smile. 

“Likewise.” Gwen said and embraced Alex with all of her might. 

“So it was a chest tattoo you wanted right?” 

“Yeah and one more actually.” Alex answered. 

“Uh, where?” She asked in a staged whisper.

Alex leaned in, as if to whisper, and said. 

“In my panty line.” 

“Wow I never thought I’d see the day” Gwen teased her while she moved to get everything ready. 

“I brought my own drawing for the first tattoo.” Alex said and took off her jacket and t-shirt, leaving her in her boring black bra. 

She pulled the drawing from her jeans pocket. It was the house of El’s symbol, Kara had drawn it on Alex’s math notebook in high school and Alex had torn the page out and saved it. 

“Oh, are you a Supergirl fan?” Gwen asked as she took the paper and began retracing on her own special paper. 

“You have no idea.” Alex simply responded. 

The process was long but not as painful as Alex had feared, she was left with a very red chest and a panty line that itched. 

She was on her way back to the DEO when she got a phone call from Maggie. 

“Danvers.” 

“Long time no see.” Was all Maggie said

“I know, I’m sorry. “ 

“It’s okay, I have a dead alien if you are interested… Supergirl is here too.” Maggie said and hoped that Alex would take the bait. 

“Well I can’t say no to an offer like that.” Alex replied with a smile. 

“Great! I’ll text you the address.” Maggie said and hung up 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

15 minutes Alex arrived at the crime scene. 

“Hey Danvers” Maggie called from where she was bend over the alien, with Kara behind her. 

“Hey Maggie, Hey Supergirl.” She greeted. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Kara replied. 

So Kara was sticking to the deal. Supergirl got to flirt with Alex. 

Maggie looked shocked and tried to study Alex’s face for a reaction but other than a slight blush, non was given.

“So what do we have?” Alex asked ignoring the warm feeling spreading through her body from the way Kara was looking at her. 

“A dead alien, no witnesses, weapon looks to be alien too” Maggie said 

“Supergirl?” Alex asked 

“The alien is a female Lucanian from planet Akhaten, the weapon had to be Lucanian or it wouldn't have killed her… also I think there was a child too.” Kara mused out loud.

“A child?’ what makes your say that?” Maggie asked her, had she missed something.

“Well the color of Lucanian blood changes with age, they are born with white blood that turns redder and redder until its black with old age.” Kara explained. 

Alex bend down and looked at where Kara had been glancing the blood from the woman’s wounds was red, human red, but on her left sleeve was specks of light pink. 

A child was missing. 

At nightfall they hit a dead end and there wasn't more they could do that day. They had no idea what the child looked like, if it was a boy or a girl or if it was even alive anymore. 

But Alex could still feel the toll it took on Kara. 

“Supergirl there is nothing more to do.” Alex said. 

“I know that, I just hate feeling like this.” She replied 

“I promise that I’ll keep looking tomorrow, but we need rest.” Alex said and gently tried to guide Kara out of the room. 

“Hey Danvers, do you wanna get drinks?” Maggie asked in a hopeful voice before Kara left the room. 

Kara froze, what would Alex answer?

“I’m sorry Maggie I can’t.” 

“Hot date?” Maggie asked truing not to sound disappointed. 

Alex caught Kara’s eye briefly before looking back at Maggie. 

“I’m having a movie night with my sister” Alex said. 

“Oh, I thought…” Maggie trailed off but the smile on her face told Kara how relieved Maggie was. 

Kara placed her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her up against her body. She tucked a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear and traced a line along her jaw on the way back. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth. 

“Say hallo to your sister for me” She said before leaving the room and flying off. 

“Wow.” Maggie said, keeping her gaze on Alex’s frozen, blushing, form. 

“Eh yeah, so that was…” Alex began. 

“Hot.” Maggie supplied. 

“Yeah” Alex said. 

 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

“What did you do that for?” Alex asked once she entered Kara’s apartment. 

“I didn’t like the way she looked at you.” Kara replied. 

“How did she look at me?” Alex asked 

“Like you belonged to her.” Kara mumbled from the couch as Alex sat down next to her 

“Are you jealous?” Alex asked 

“No, no I’m not jealous I’m territorial, you are mine.” Kara made eye contact with Alex as she spoke. 

“Well I really don't belong to anyone but you don’t have to be jealous, after all I do have your house tattooed on my body and not hers.” Alex unzipped her hoddie as she spoke and revealed a white bandage across her chest, which she quickly removed, exposing the tattoo. The "S" right there above her breasts. 

Alex barely had time to react before Kara’s lips were on hers, kissing her with passion. 

“Thank you” Kara said as she pulled back her eyes shone with tears. 

“You're welcome.” Alex said, placing her hand in Kara’s.


	5. Everybody's waiting up, to hear if I dare speak your name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Superheroes can’t be gay  
> That’s a rule that’s written"
> 
> SuperHeroes can't be gay- Kollektivet

The next day Alex resumed the investigation of the missing child, along with Maggie.

 

“So?” Maggie asked while they were driving into the forest about 40 minutes out of town, they had gotten an anonymous tip about the kid.

 

“So what?” Alex asked keeping her eyes firmly one the road

 

“So what is going on between you and Supergirl?” Maggie insisted

 

“Nothing is going on Maggie.” Alex replied.

 

“Oh really, and that thing yesterday?”

 

“That didn't mean anything, just drop it Maggie”

 

“I’m just saying don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, Alex you just came out and now you are dating a superhero, someone who may never come out or marry you doesn’t seem right.” Maggie said.

 

“Don’t talk about things you don't understand Sawyer, Supergirl and I are mar-, she wanted to tell the world and I wouldn't let her so as compensation she gets to flirt with me as openly as she wants.” Alex explained

 

“What?’ you and Supergirl are actually dating?” Maggie asked hotly

 

There was nothing in the world Alex wanted to do more than take one hand off of the wheel and pull down front of her shirt to show Maggie her tattoo, but she didn't.

 

“Yes Maggie and its pretty serious, okay, so please just drop it” Alex pleaded.

 

“Fine I wont say another word, anyway we’re here now” Maggie said.

 

Once they stepped out of the car Alex felt a sense of dread, she looked over at Maggie she had felt it too.

 

They both took out their guns and cautiously headed for the old, large, wooden cabin.

 

Alex used her gun to push open the door. From inside they heard voice almost like a chant.

 

Maggie looked at Alex and nodded.

 

3

2

1

 

The busted in, guns blazing, yelling at everyone to get on the ground.

 

Maggie kept her gun on the two alien men and the alien woman who was preforming the ceremony while Alex checked on the child.

 

It looked to be a young boy, no older than 3 years of age by human standards.

 

The moment Alex realize the gravity of the boys injuries she called the DEO, the kid was dying,

 

The DEO had called Supergirl, it was the fastest way to get him back.

 

“Hey Baby.” Kara said to Alex as she gently took her hand while their medical staff were preparing the boy for travel.

 

“Hey” Was all Alex said.

 

“Alex I know how you feel, but we are all working to keep him alive… you have not failed.” Kara assured her.

 

“Are you a mind reader now as well.” Alex said

 

“Alex.”

 

“No K- Supergirl I’m sorry, I just feel so helpless, you know” Alex finally looked at her as she spoke.

 

“Yeah, I do know what its like to watch helplessly as someone dies.” Kara sounded hurt. Alex knew that it was her fault.  

 

“I’m sorry I keep putting my foot in my mouth, can you forgive me?” Alex asked

 

Kara gave her as soft smile before leaning down and tenderly covering Alex’s lips with her own.  

    

Alex froze but Kara just pulled her closer, then she broke the kiss and walked away from Alex over to the boy.

 

Alex watch as Kara took off with the boy and the rest of the DEO medicinal staff packed up their stuff.

 

“So you two really are a thing.” Maggie said as she walked over to Alex.

 

Alex shrugged.

 

“I did say that”

 

“I know.”

 

“Listen Maggie I’ve gotta get back, shall I drive you” Alex asked

 

“No it’s fine, I’ll look for more evidence here and then call someone from the station” Maggie said with a small smile.

 

Alex nodded and headed for her car.

 

*BUZZ BUZZ*

 

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was a text from Winn, two question marks and a link.

 

Alex clicked the link.

 

Oh no.

 

\--- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S --- --- S ---

 

When Kara got back to the office from her “coffee break” she was bombarded with the reporters looking at their screens or shouting at each other.

 

She caught Jimmy’s gaze, he was looking at her weird.

 

Then she saw it on the screens behind him, all of them.

 

“Supergirl or SuperGay?”

“Is it still gay if she’s an alien?”

“The Alien and The Agent; Romance for the Ages”

“Is Supergirl still a role model after this?”

“Superheroes can’t be Gay!”

 

There it was, as clear as day, her in her Supergirl outfit softly kissing Alex and holding her close.

 

Luckily Alex’s face was covered by Kara’s face and hair, but anyone who knew her would know it was her.

 

Kara was walking over to Jimmy, she needed Catco to do damages control.

 

“I mean ew can you believe it?” Nadia said

 

“No, and to think that my little sister looks up to her.” Jennifer answered.

 

“I know right, mine as well but after this I’m sure she wont, I mean she a lesbian for gods sake.” Nadia replied.

Kara didn't know what came over her, she just snapped.

 

“How dare you two? Supergirl is a hero she has saved this city and its citizens more times than we even know and all you care about is her sexuality?” Kara said roughly

 

“Well yeah, the city is claiming that she is a hero when she is really just some flying dyke.” Jennifer said.

 

“What, how do you even know if she’s a lesbian?’ she might as well be bi” Kara defended.

 

“Bi?´That’s even worse, then she’s just greedy” Nadia answered

 

“Then no one is safe.” Jennifer agreed

 

“I can’t believe you two bigots, there is nothing wrong with any spectrum of sexuality and just so you know there are more people that identify as bisexual than there are gay and lesbian.” Kara said her voice was nearing a shout now and she was drawing in a crowd.

 

“Bisexuality isn’t real, its just girls wanting attention and guys being too afraid to admit that they are gay.” Nadia said.  

“How can you be so ignorant?’” Kara asked before continuing. “Sexuality is a spectrum and Bisexuality is valid. You can be a Bisexual man and be attracted to both but still have a stronger preference for one, and you can be a bisexual woman and be attracted to both but still have a stronger preference for one.”

 

“My, my Kara are you trying to tell us something?” Jennifer asked.

 

“What that I’m bi? Is that what you are insinuating? Because that was never a secret Jennifer, all you had to do was ask” Kara shot back.

 

“As fascinating as Danvers’ sexuality is we do have to get some work done today” Snapper interrupted before it could get out of hand.

 

“Kara, seeing as you feel so strongly, you get to do the article on Supergirl’s love life and why it doesn’t matter one bit when it comes to saving the city.” Snapper said, it almost sounded like he approved, like he was proud.

 

Once Kara had a moment to herself she realized that the anger she had felt wasn't just her own, it was Alex’s too.

 

The day went on and it was time to leave, Kara wondered for a moment whether she go home or to the DEO.

 

She flew to the DEO.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Winn said instead of ‘hello’

 

“Hey to you too Winn, and what was I supposed to say? You knew I did the ritual”

 

“Yes I knew you bound your souls together, but a little heads up on the whole actively dating my sister would have been nice.” Winn complained.

 

“Sorry Winn, where is Alex?” Kara asked.

 

Winn sighed.

 

“Med Bay with the kid.”

 

“Thanks” Kara yelled as she ran off.

 

Kara saw Alex before she entered the room. She was sitting in a chair next to the kid reading a children book out loud.

 

Kara’s heart almost melted at the sight.

 

“Hey” Kara said

 

“Hey” Alex whispered back

 

Kara entered and walked over next to Alex and petted her hair.

 

“I guess your day was like mine?” Alex asked.

 

“Yeah, I got into a fight with two homophobic women at work”

 

“A fight?” Alex asked worried.

 

“Words only, don't worry”

 

“Oh thank God” Alex replied

 

“Hey Alex”

 

“Yes.”  

 

“I’m a bisexual, I don't really have a preference but I’m with you now so it doesn’t matter.” Kara said.

 

“Oh okay, I am a-“ Alex trailed off and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“I am a—“ She tried again.

 

“I’m a ---“ and again

 

“I’m---“ and again.

 

“Alex you don't have to say it” Kara said

 

“I know, but I want to.” Alex replied

 

“I’m a-I’m not ready” Alex finally gave up. She felt embarrassed, it was just a word, why was it so hard so say?

 

“It’s okay not to be ready Alex” Kara assured her.

 

“I know, I know it is but for the longest time I’ve suppressed that part of me, I’ve hated that part of me for being abnormal and now it’s like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop or the dam to break and yet nothing is happening.” Alex explained.

 

“Please don’t hate yourself Alex, you are not abnormal, if anyone here is abnormal it would be me.” Kara tried to joke.

 

Alex gave her a smile and they gazed at each other for a while, just taking in the beauty of the other.

 

“So how is the kid doing?” Kara asked after a few moments.

 

“Not good, we’ve tried everything but he desperately needs blood, the ritual almost drained him completely.” Alex snapped into doctor mode right away.

 

“And a blood transfusion?” Kara asked.

 

“We took a bit of his blood to see how it’d react to human blood and his blood destroys the cells, we’ve also tried Mon-El’s blood but it destroys _his_ blood, I don’t know what to do Kara” Alex admitted

 

“So if Mon El’s blood is too strong then mine is too, and human blood is too weak…” Kara began.

 

“Yeah?” Alex wondered what Kara was hinting at.

 

“I don’t like what I’m going to suggest, but have you tried your blood?” Kara asked

 

“Mine?’ no why?”

 

“Because Alex you aren’t human anymore, not _fully_ anyway, you are a Meta Human your blood is a hybrid of human and Kryptonian blood.” Kara explained.

 

Then it hit Alex.

 

“Kara you are a genius! Of course, my blood it stronger than a humans but still weaker than a Kryptonians, in theory it should work.” Alex beamed while getting back to work. She pulled out an enforced needle and drew some blood from her self. After placing it under the microscope she waited for a bit, both she and Kara looked nervously at the screen.

 

Then it happened, it took, the blood cells didn't attack each other.

 

Alex set up the transfusion set and laid down on the bed next to the boy and let the blood flow.

 

Kara sat in the chair next to her and held her hand.

 

“Why do you want to save him so badly?” Kara asked.

 

“Because he is just a kid.” Alex said.

 

“I know that, now give me the real reason.” Kara insisted.

 

“Kara”

 

“Alex”

 

Alex sighed.

 

“Fine, I- it feels nice to be needed and I thought that he might need me when he wakes up… I mean you don't really need me anymore.” Alex confessed.

 

“Of course I need you Alex, it’s just in a different way now, I need you as my wife not my sister.” Kara explained.

 

“I know but… Kara don't get scared.”

 

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

“I don't know if you get that feeling, being Kryptonian and all, but I feel like my ‘clock’ has started… Kara I’m 28 and I’m not getting younger, I know it’s early but everything inside me is screaming to have a child, to take care of someone.” Alex admitted.

 

Kara smiled while Alex nervously studied her.

 

“Alex I’m not scared, I mean it’s a bit early and all but I knew this would happen”

 

“Happen how? What do you mean you knew?” Alex asked.

 

“It’s nest building Alex, the bond enhances the need to procreate, that’s why you’re feeling it this strongly.” Kara clarified.

 

“So it’s the bond making me feel like this?” Alex asked.

 

“Not everything, some of the feeling were there to begin with, the bond simply enhances them.”

 

Alex nodded, okay so she wasn't going mad.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you think your parents would have liked me?” Alex asked. She had been wondering for a while but always been too afraid to ask.

 

Kara leaned down over her and stopped the blood transfusion, before leaning back up and kissing Alex’s cheek.

 

“Alex they would have loved you, almost as much as I do. They would be so proud to have a intelligent, beautiful and compassionate woman as you as their daughter in law” Kara said.

 

Alex leaned up and softly kissed her on the lips. Kara was shocked; this was the first time Alex kissed her.

 

She leaned Alex back on the bed and kept kissing her, their lips danced and their hands traveled.

 

They jumped apart when they heard a loud gasp behind them

 

“We eh came to hear what you wanted for dinner, it’s takeout” Winn stuttered while Mon- El was smiling knowingly at them from behind him.   

 

“Unless of course you’d rather eat Alex” Mon-El said.

 

“OUT” Alex yelled but Kara was already off of her and chasing a laughing Mon-EL down the hallway.

 

    

 


End file.
